Help:Formatting
__NOSHAREDHELP__ Formatting refers to any of the methods that can change the size and position of text, or apply effects such as boldface and italics. This page shall henceforth assume that you are editing in Source mode. On a Wikia, it's important that not only is the information indepth and concise, detailed but brief, but it also has to look neat and pretty so that people will actually read it (and in extreme cases CAN read it.) This requires you to be at least a decent writer, but you must also be familiar with the commands to make your text do interesting things. Headers The most necessary formatting is the header. See that text "Headers" just above here? It's a little larger than usual with a line under it; that's a header. Headers will divide the page because everything before the header won't go under it except for floats that are too big, and everything after it won't go above it. This makes the page neater. To use a header, place at least one equals sign before and after the text on its own line, like so: : It doesn't matter how much whitespace is before or after the line so long as no text goes before the first set of signs or after the second set. : The more equals signs are placed, the smaller the headers will be - but you must use the same number before and after. It's advisable to use mostly 2-dash headers, becuase a 1-dash header will be the same size as the page title and anything smaller won't generate the visible line. Use the same number Before and after Boldface and italics To place text in bold, place three apostrophes before and three after. Use two for italics. You can place whatever you like in boldface, even in the middle of a sentence. : This won't persist between lines. This bold text will not continue to this line. : Placing five apostrophes in a row 'will apply both effects' until five more are placed. : Lists You may want to organize a set of related items into lists. There are three sorts of lists: * The un-ordered list using , which is this list right here. It will place bullet characters to the left of each item. ** You can place multiple dots one after the other to make subitems. * The ordered list, which detailed below. * The indented list, also detailed below. The ordered list using will number your items sequentially. # First item # Second item ## Subitem of the second item # Third item And a simple indented list using which barely counts as a list at all: : An item here : An item there :: You can double-indent these too : And everywhere HTML A large portion of standard HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) is available for use in Wikia, but not all of it. See the many HTML tutorials on the web to learn how to use these. * Boldface * Italics * Tables * Divs * Spans